Talk:Armies of Gielinor
Needs Citation Can someone comfirm this game is upcoming and cite proof? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Here's your citation. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think by now you should know that I don't add things without citation =P 19118219 Talk 13:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Release Delay :See this. :( --BeyPokéDig 14:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) 0-1-35-18303 Page 7 onward is HECTIC. Join us! 19118219 Talk 13:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Achievements Although the game has not yet been put up, the achievements have, and I have begun the chart. I must go right now so if anyone is online please finish it :) Setherex 15:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Tumeken Rises This Morn I have this achievement, but I don't know how to upload pictures to Wiki, because it says my image is the wrong file type. I tried saving it as .png, but than it said it was incorrectly named. Can someone please help? TigerOfSno 16:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Save As from the Achievements section of the website should get you a .gif. If you upload that someone else can fix it. OrbFu 18:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that right now :) thanksTigerOfSno 19:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I uploaded it, it said it worked, and I checked back 30 minutes later and it wasn't there. =/TigerOfSno 20:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Unit Images Could someone help by going to Player Setup -> Unit Selection, crop and upload the unit images? I think that's the best place to find them, but I'm kinda tired after doing the unit class info. I've done one on the barbarian as an example. 19118219 Talk 04:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I think I can manage it myself. :And if you do, would you please add the code Category:Armies of Gielinor unit icons? Timeroot Talk • • 04:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll also remember to categorise achievement images under Category:(game) achievement images as compared to Category:(game) images, which I accidentally did for some of the achievements in this game. 19118219 Talk 04:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've finished all the Saradomin unit icons. I think I can finish all Neutral and Guthix, but I haven't bought all Zamorak units yet. Will do them when I buy them. 19118219 Talk 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Unit images or icons? I'd say it would much more helpful if we had a cropped image of the units. 01:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I've finished all of the non-member units and added links to them. Could someone please add images of the member units? Oh, and it would help a lot if people could describe each individual unit more. Music I noticed that the 2 pieces of music played in the Main Menu and in the Multiplayer Lobby are both found in RuneScape. Does anyone know the names of these 2 pieces of music? Thanks. Pokemon798 04:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I know one is played inside of Barbarian assault. I think it's called Battle or something simple like that.--Kodeman76 01:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The B/A music is called "Assault and Battery", I know for a fact, and the other one I'm not sure..--Savtoz 05:07, 10, March 2009 (PST) Linking to the RuneScape wiki? What do people think of the idea of linking to some of the RuneScape wiki's articles, such as runescape:Bandos, and runescape:Greater Demon? It would give players a more in depth understanding of the background of the game. On the other hand, it might be confusing to be linked to an article on a different wiki, which doesn't mention much (or anything) about this game. I'm personally leaning towards linking to the articles that will give background information (such as the god articles), but not to specific monster articles. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the best approach would be to add a "Background" section and try to keep links to RSwiki confined to that section. OrbFu 19:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's an option too. I really don't want to create any of these links until there's a clear consensus though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I like OrbFu's idea, but that's just me. Thrack Gorsh 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've been thinking about this a bit more, and I'm not actually sure what content we could add to a background section. It would be very easy to duplicate content already on the RuneScape Wiki, but this seems rather like a waste of effort. Any more thoughts on the best way to go about this? I feel rather stuck... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we should try just making a link to the god wars page on the runescape wiki.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 22:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I've just had a new idea - we could colour the links to the RuneScape wiki a different colour and show a message at the top of the page explaining that these coloured links will lead players to the RuneScape wiki. What do people think about this idea? If we decide to do this we should choose a colour and create a template for the message. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, sounds good. Possibly a better idea would to create a template, which is used for links to the runescape wiki. It would have a message with absolute positioning css to add the message (similar to the page-protection templates). It would give the link a class (maybe ".runescapeLink") which would then be colored in common.css and individually for any skins where the color ought be different. Here is some sample code for the template: }}}| }}}} Links colored like this link the runescape wiki. :It's a great idea, Quartic! TimerootT • C • 00:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Do you think you could create a working example for us to discuss? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I made one at Template:Runescape Link. Usage: . Here's an example: . Now, if you look up in the top-right corner, you'll see a message explaining it. TimerootT • C • 00:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::The message in the top-right corner is badly positioned for me - it's partially overlapping the line about featured article nominations. Mixing absolute positioning with non-absolute doesn't really work. The simplest way would be a separate template which we place on the few relevant pages. The other options are JavaScript and (if we can) changing the title attribute of the links. OrbFu 07:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It overlaps for me too. I think a separate template to place at the top of the article/section would be preferable. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:00, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ah. I checked in other skins; it does look like a problem. However, couldn't that just be solved with some skin-specific CSS? Changes to monobook.css, quartz.css, and monaco.css should solve the problem. TimerootT • C • 22:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I still think two separate templates would be simpler to use. This would also be more flexible if we were to only use in a single section of a page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I just created : ::What do you think? (Btw, I've just noticed another problem with Timeroot's method - it doesn't play nice if some links are italicised.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Raising the colour issue again, I don't think purple is really right for a link to the rs wiki. I'm thinking maybe a yellow, brown or grey would be more appropriate? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Maps? I think it would be a good idea to include images of all the possible small, medium and large maps. I think using the schematic overview from ingame would be simplest. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it would be wise to have the color coding explained--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 22:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Maximum Time Incorrect In Trivia, it says the maximum time is something like 21 hours 20 minutes. This, however is incorrect because watching battles stops time. Should we take this out or change it? PeaceBear0 06:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really a fan of trivia sections, so I think we should take this out, especially since it's incorrect. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Class damage I have been doing a little bit of research in the sandbox, and I think I have come up with some basic formulae for the damage dealt, based on the unit's strength and any class advantage. I haven't yet taken into account terrain effects, but here are my results so far: Ceiling(number) rounds the number up to the nearest integer, and Floor(number) rounds the number down; Max(1, number) gives the largest out of 1 and number. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Nice discovery! I think this should be added into the main namespace article. 19118219 Talk 10:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Would it be better to use the appropriate TeX markup? Also closed some brackets: ::PS Anyone know how to indent tables for use in threaded discussions? OrbFu 11:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure these aren't correct. "=" and "<" are exactly the same. Also, I'm pretty sure that there is some randomness in there, correct? PeaceBear0 03:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::"=" and "<" aren't exactly the same, because after you attack the victim attacks back, and then it's "=" vs ">". OrbFu 08:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::There was no randomness that I observed. Also, these results are only for the damage the attacker will deal. In the case of a warrior or a skirmish unit attacking a mage, the mage won't retaliate with the same damage as it would hit if it were attacking. (Even taking into account the damage the warrior or skirmish unit dealt.) I think this has something to do with the mage's normal attack having a 3-5 range, which therefore cannot be used in close combat. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you want, you can always write your Max(a,b) function as Max(a,b) = \frac {2}+\frac{a}{2}+\frac{b}{2} , which in this case (a=1) will go to Max(1,b) = \frac{1}{2} + \frac{|1-b|+b}{2} This may be a little involved an not immediately clear to readers, but it's another way of writing it, without creating new functions. --Timeroot Talk • • 03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I think the real reason that the attacker has an advantage is actually more simple than you think. From my experience, I see that the defender hits the attacker back with whatever happens to be its current health. This current health is determined only after receiving damage from the attack. Naturally it will hit less because it now has less strength to work with. -an unversed funorb wikipedian with an opinion. Go ahead and delete this if it doesn't meet your quality standards. Music... again Anyone know the RS songs that is being played during the game? I'm pretty sure one is Principality '' (during tutorial), ''Legion (in multiplayer lobby''. Whats the song in the main menu? Just curious, what is the song for the iceland and desert terrain? i'm f2p for funorb so... yeah... --King x treme 01:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) amphibious What does the amphibious entail with the Dagganoth?--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :It means that the Dagganoth can cross swamps and rivers without being slowed down. Additionally, he can attack flying units. Timeroot Talk • • 02:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Coats of Arms I think that we should add what achievement unlocks what parts of the Coats of arms. Anyone else thinks about this? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 15:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :i agree, i am willing to help if needed.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 17:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone remembers which achievement unlocks what? ._. ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 20:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :: just start a new guy and look. I'd help you but I don't have the time considering just SCHOOL ACTIVITIES--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Amount of mana gained... The current article is this: "Mana is the currency within one game in Armies of Gielinor. One uses Mana (or MP) to summon units out of the portals. Mana is gained at the start of each turn and at the end. The amount one receives at the beginning of the turn is equal to the victory points that you will get at the end of each turn, which means that you will get 25 MP for village, 50 MP for each portal, and 75 points for each tower controlled. The Mana one receives at the end of one's turn is dependent on how much time was left. The more time that was left, the more Mana you will receive. You will not receive any victory points, however." I think we should add the following: "However, if an enemy "controls" a structure by placing any unit on it, the amount of Mana gained from that structure is halved, rounded down." I'm unsure if "structure" is proper term, any comments? :I didn't even knew that ;o We should definitely add that! PS: Don't forget to sign your post ;) ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 20:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) tabview? Does anyone know if it's possible to remove the template from the tabview, while retaining it in the subpages? I tried , but it didn't work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I tried a parser function using - didn't work. Probably the best bet would to use a type of hack, and to use an extra tranclusion. I'll give it a try now. Timeroot Talk • • 03:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Got it. Did it for Neutral, but I have to practice the piano and then go to bed... just copy what I did. I think it's a pretty adequate hack. --Timeroot Talk • • 03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::I know this hack is "admittedly rather ugly", but the thing right now is the best I can come up with. In theory, it would be possible to make a template version of the tabview that would then transclude properly. However, I haven't the foggiest on how to do that, seeing as I don't really know anything about js. But until then, does anyone else have any ideas? Timeroot Talk • • 23:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree that the best fix would be to code a tabview template, but I also wouldn't know where to begin with that. I'm actually wondering whether we really need the template on the subpages. It would be nice to have it, and it's useful for navigating from those pages, but with the tabview I doubt many non-editors will actually be looking at the subpages, since they're transcluded to the main article. Worth considering at least. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Can one of you explain what you want from the tabview template? (I want it to use a class so that I can style it, because at the moment it just dumps a list of hyperlinked text with nothing to separate them, but I don't get the impression that that's the shortcoming you're seeing). OrbFu 00:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Currently the tabview effectively transcludes the entirety of the subpages into the main article, showing a different subpage depending which tab you click. The issue that came up here was that I wanted to be able to use tabview to only transclude part of the subpages, but around the unwanted part of the subpages didn't prevent the transclusion, as it would in a template. ::::::What I would like to see (minimum functionality) would be a template that takes subpages as arguments, and creates a tab for each subpage, such that clicking the tab showed the content of the subpage unless that content was within tags in the subpage. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Terrain effect movement costs I haven't the foggiest what the costs supplied by an anonymous user mean, so I think it would be worth discussing how that column should be a) labelled; b) interpreted. My assumption would be that the "cost" would be 1 for a normal square, lower for roads, and higher for just about everything else: i.e. to check whether a unit can traverse a series of tiles you sum their costs and see whether it's less than the unit's movement ability. Is this how everyone else would interpret it? If so, how do the figures currently listed translate into that system? OrbFu 00:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I edited that and, if you were talking about the -1 +1 stuff, -1 is you move 1 tile less, +1 is you move 1 tile more. 0 is no cost or give. Although, I don't care if you change it. Thrack Gorsh 01:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I thind. it should be changed. --03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The road movement cost is wrong. I noticed that it says 3/2. You don't move 50% farther. Only one tile farther. Thrack Gorsh 01:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Subpages for individual units? Some subpages for individual units have been created recently, such as Armies_of_gielinor/barbarian. (Well, actually this isn't a subpage because the "gielinor" should be capitalised to "Gielinor".) We have two options: #Delete the subpages because they don't add any useful information not in the current article and subpages. #Expand the subpages to give more information on the individual units. Personally I think option 1 is the best, because I don't think there is enough information available for these subpages to be useful. However, I thought it best to make sure of consensus before deleting them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that some dedicated users should help expand each page and describe each unit more (Pros, Cons, when you should use that unit, etc.) Also, could someone else make subpages on the member units? I'm a free player. ::I don't see a need for separate pages unless the god subpages start getting very long. As far as advice goes, we have tended to keep that out of the main namespace. If we put subjective content in the main namespace then it's just going to provoke edit wars. Feel free to start a forum topic for AoG advice where people can sign their opinions. OrbFu 18:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'd have to say that the God pages actually consist of all the information needed for the individual units, and that each of those pages would add nothing more. I go with delete. If it is decided to keep, what could we put other than an infobox with the stats, cost, picture, and type, and a basic one-paragraph description? Units are not that important overall to deserve an individual article. Nq2hTalk 02:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, this feels like a consensus to delete, so I'm going to do that. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Tips Subtitle Just made this in case someone is going to add this sub-section because I got one right here. Feel free to add more to it. --King x treme 06:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) - Put your own minion onto another portal, that will stop them from using that portal. It is a good way to stop your opponent from spawning minions. (I'm not sure about this one, but it appears to work. Although no one has tried it on me yet.) --King x treme 06:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Sphinx My opponent used the Mind Control functions AFTER he moved. How is this possible? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 16:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I haven't actually used the Sphinx mind control, but I assume it's similar to attacking after you've moved the unit - if you're in range you make sure the unit is selected, then tell it to attack. If I've misunderstood the question, let me know, and I'll go play about in the sandbox. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Normally the sphinx can only control minds of monsters that are adjacent, but he used this ability AFTER he moved with the Sphinx (normally you can't use it after you moved) ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 17:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Non-members lacking anti-mage capabilities? I'm under the impression that non-members have a huge problem dealing with Mage-class units, as their only ranger-class unit is the Penance Ranger, which isn't much of a counter to mages due to its poor range, extremely slow movement speed, and pathetic strength, and having a low cost is no consolation due to the fact that all units occupy a space, resulting in clutter fairly quickly. As a result of this, non-members are unable to counter someone who masses mages on maps with bottlenecks. Am I correct about this, or am I missing something here? 00:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :They do have units which can take mages on as equals. Rangers would be better, but they're not completely without hope. If you're having trouble with this then I would try using Penance Rangers and mages with Druid. OrbFu 12:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :: Hi! Free players have actually no chance against members. Members get more mobile units and mobile ranging units earlier and for less manna than f2p. Because of that they have a decisive advantage in gaining area and houses at the first turns in small and middle maps. In large maps they just could summon new units cheaper and will therefor outplay the opponent. :::I'm sorry, but we aren't connected with JaGEx, so we can't help you. However, I do personally agree with you. And that's why I pay for membership. But if you truly takr issue with it, post it on the Orb-ful forum on FunOrb.com. Timeroot Talk • • 01:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: ? I just answered the comment before mine. As pointed out by me and in the comment on 01:14, 6 February 2009, there is no tension, and therefor not much fun in f2p vs. p2p. Hopefully Jagex adds a setting so that people could choose only f2p units are allowed to use, if wished so. Beside, it's a nice game. (Though some maps are decided by whom moves first, or by the starting place. Random maps sometimes place the chieftain too far away from the portal to reach it with the first turn, which in fact decides a game.) :::: On another note, though I have been forever f2p, I have always liked the runescape forums: Not only is it possible to report spam and pointless posts and so on, but also there was action taken by runescape to hide such reported posts! I do not know any other big forum with this very good consistence style. =) (Loosening the filter was totally pointless and will have a bad effect though. But well: Sic transit gloria mundi. :P ) : Members can use Druids too, and it isn't very useful either since the Druid will be blown to oblivion before he can do anything. Leaving the Druid somewhere safe to buff unites doesn't do much good either, since the Penance Ranger (and the Sara and Zammy Mages too) are so slow (3 movement) and short-ranged (2-3 range) that by the time they reach striking distance (assuming they even reach at all - even the weakest mages can blast them to oblivion due to superior range as they can just keep retreating out of range, but within magic-striking distance - Imagine an Elven Ranger blowing out 1 Penance Ranger every turn), the strength boost would've worn out. One has to wonder why it's ranked as 'Level 3' when it's pretty much pathetic. Also as mentioned, Penance Rangers are cheap and weak, which is truly bad because of all the clutter it creates; hard to move so you can't put many in the front, thus you can't shoot from behind due to short range. Regarding the reply that f2p have no chance against members, that's absolutely true. Non-members have too severe disadvantages as mentioned; most notably having a single lousy ranger and extremely poor mobility as opposed to member alternatives at the same cost. This means that members can always retreat very easily against non-members, whereas non-members cannot realistically expect to pull units out of combat at all. In all sorts of maps, members can therefore gain early control of important locations earlier, and prevent a non-member's early expansion (Falcon with Speed 10 is the bane of every Barbarian out there; there's no realistic way of countering this for non-members in the early game - Owls have only speed 6 and would become easy pickings). And the list goes on and on... 01:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Future Updates Other than the fact that they're going to be AWESOME, I added a Future Updates section for the announcements Jagex made. Don't know if it was the best choice, but I felt it was necessary. Hope it's appreciated :) Setherex 08:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) New Vector Image I've created an SVG version of this image and wondered if you guys would be interested. The link is here: http://fc07.deviantart.com/fs41/f/2009/031/a/8/AOG_Class_Relationships_by_Levviathor.svg Levviathor 07:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. We might use it, though I'll wait for other opinions first. 19118219 Talk 08:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Pros and cons? The main benefit of vector graphics is that they can be scaled: do we want to view it at a different size? (Even if we don't, the individual classes may be worth extracting in future if we need larger class icons). Anyone find that their browser renders one better than the other? If .svg is favoured then it would be good to compress it a bit (it's currently 28kB larger than the .png) and I'd prefer the warrior's shield to look a bit more like the in-game version. OrbFu 12:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I fixed the the shield, but I'm not sure how to go about compressing the file. Any ideas? ::::Looks much better, thanks. I don't know whether there's an automatic tool to optimise SVG files. Manually stripping out all Inkscape-specific stuff (inkscape:* and sodipodi:* attributes as well as the definitions of their namespaces) and all unused id attributes (which is all of them except the two gradients in the definitions) saves 5000 bytes. More can probably be saved by inlining the transformations which various g elements have and removing attributes which are the default value (e.g. I think any "stroke-width: 1px;" style notes can be removed as that's probably the default). Vertex positions probably don't really need 8 significant figures. The svg namespace doesn't need defining, because it's not used. I suspect the use of xlink could be eliminated, but I'm not 100% sure. OrbFu 00:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) help please are runes p2p? Apollo81001 23:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) members only, sadly [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Stalling a game i found a way to make sure you don't get killed if in a 3 or more player game RuneElite I have a question: the portal gives you 50 mana, each Jade Vine uses 100 mana each turn. What happens when you run out of mana? The amount you save by hurrying on the clock doesn't give you enough, either... Timeroot Talk • • 01:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) i owned 6 other buildings on the map so i was also getting mana from those as well... also it was after 3 hrs of playing and everyone was targeting me because i refused to accept the draw RuneElite :Why? Green had already won. OrbFu 22:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) i kept stalling the game because i was trying to maintain my 3rd place finish and they wouldnt accept the draw after i refused to draw... they decided that to end the game they would kill me and then draw so i used the jade vine to keep the game going till the game was over RuneElite AoG My Sphinx, therefore, I can Achievement. I just had this idea yesterday, but haven't been able to test it. Anyone try too capture a KBD with a Sphinx before? Thats my first guess. My other ideas are jade vine, or another sphinx. Does anyone know whether or not any of these are valid suggestions? Could someone please try to find out if they work? Cookfisher68 :FYI there's already a bit of discussion about possible criteria on the achievement's talk page. OrbFu 22:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) funorb mem= rs mem? Does getting a Runescape membership mean that you also get a FunOrb membership? Kingofdanerds 20:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : No, but you can have a joint membership and it comes with a discount. Why did you post this in AoG talk page though? Powdinet 21:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Maps again. I've been thinking we should have some information on the various maps available in the game for a while now. (See Talk:Armies of Gielinor#Maps?) I can see three possible ways to go about this: #Create a subpage Armies of Gielinor/Maps, and create tables showing the possible maps available for each setting. #Create multiple subpages, (e.g. Armies of Gielinor/Misthalin Small), and list the possible maps for this option, with some information on tactics. #Create one subpage per map, (e.g. Armies of Gielinor/Misthalin Small 1), and show the map, with some information on tactics. I'm currently leaning towards the 2nd option, because I think it has the best balance between the number of subpages and the amount of information in each subpage. Does anyone have any thoughts on this? I have already created a few images that could be used on these pages: Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you that #2 sounds best, but I would use a slightly different name: Armies of Gielinor/Maps:Misthalin Small. I also think it would be worth doing a bit of image tidying to get rid of the rectangles and a black line at the top, but obviously that can be done later with less effort than refactoring the pages. OrbFu 09:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I have created Armies of Gielinor/Maps:Misthalin Small, though it currently needs a lot of work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Do you have a key to the colours anywhere? I can guess at most of them, but I'm not sure about some - e.g. whether towers are displayed differently to villages. OrbFu 20:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That's something we still need to find/create. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you want to get the rest of the map images, or shall I? I used the hotseat mode so they show the starting position of the barbarians. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) New Gods Hey does anyone know if theyre going to release the gods Armadyl, Zaros, Marimbo, Elder Gods, And/or Karamjan Deities? I have posts on the forums for some of these. I want to know if you guys have heard anything. If you support then add to my threads, QFC 1-2-33-21774 1-2-676-21663 23:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Armadyl is already included - look at Neutral. Zaros would be hard, because he has mostly the same units as Zamorak. Marimbo is included in the Neutral units. Elder gods - do they even have any followers? But Karamjan Deities might happen. I put in a message for Postbag from the Hedge a couple weeks ago - maybe it'll be answered soon. Timeroot Talk • • 04:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) currency Hi guys, do you need to play a rated game to earn runes? -- 12:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, although that's not as clear as it could be. OrbFu 12:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Clearer i guess: in Aog, you need to earn runes to get new people/gods. do you need to play rated games to get runes, or can you play a unrated game -- 13:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::What I meant was: yes, you need to play rated games to get runes; this was implied by the article but not explicit. I've tweaked the article to be more explicit. OrbFu 13:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Terrain I'm finding it quite difficult to read the new version of the terrain table which uses colours to replace text, and I'm not even colour-blind. Using colour for emphasis is one thing, but making it essential for the conveying of information is IMO a big mistake. What was the problem with having text in the table? OrbFu 08:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC)